Vice Versa
Backstory Vice is cloned from Megamind by sources unknown. The first months of his existence he believed he was Megamind and during this time he was held captive in a small empty room where various tests and torments were carried out. He was attended to by a female doctor named Lilian when he was close to death after extensive torture, afterwards he grew to trust her during weekly visits. His captors saw this as an opportunity to torture him further by killing Lilian in front of him. The clone became so enraged he managed to escape the underground facility he was being held. He doesn't remember everything about the escape only that he was free to return to the city and Minion. Upon reaching the inner city he saw at a distance the real Megamind and Minion on one of their crime escapades. Realizing he wasn't really Megamind, he was just a copy and he had no one to come home to, he had a mental breakdown. He blacked out in a haze of frustration, anger and depression. Vice wandered until he came across an abandoned car garage in the outskirts of the city. During his break down he heard a voice inside his head that wasn't his own, but the voice talked him back to sanity. The clone started to focus on building a home for himself while dealing with emotions of what he had been through and the nagging feeling he shouldn't exist by creating a new personality to go with a new name. Vice Versa. Tumblr Universe (RP Vice) After settling into his revamped home Vice required both friends and enemies. He focused on torturing Megamind for a long time and chasing after a blonde villain named Joel. Lady Doppler became his roommate quickly after befriending him and he soon started a bumpy relationship with Joel in which they had many villainous trips into the city causing tons of damage. During this time he continued to torment Megamind, often sneaking into his lair and stealing his things. Vice felt very confused about Megamind, one part hated him and wanted to kill him while another part of him wanted to give Megamind the affection he knew the alien craved more than anything. With the frustrations in his life he left the city to go out west and was visited by Joel who had been away for months. Tired of their off and on again relationship and fighting with her most of the time, Vice ended things with Joel. When he was making his way back to Metro City he saved a girl who had the power to take away memories and she accidentally took his. He returns to Metrocity not knowing himself or anyone there. He reconnected with his friends. One such friend was Scarlet Frost who helped him through being without his memory. He was falling in love with her as they grew closer and when he got his memories back he didn't hesitate to show her how much he wanted her. Their relationship started rocky at first because Vice still felt guilty about Joel, who wanted him back. Vice attempts to be friendly with Megamind but taking it too far and cheats on Scarlet. When Scarlet finds out she leaves Vice and the city going back to Gotham. The clone feels utterly heartbroken and takes his rage out on Megamind, he barely stops himself from killing the alien. During these months Vice got closer to his ex Joel but when she offered herself to him he realizes he can't because he still wants Scarlet. Scarlet finally decides to try again but their first date goes horribly wrong when they are attacked by what seems to be Lilian, the doctor who died in the facility with Vice. During the fight Vice dies for Scarlet with a harsh hit of electricity but when she brings him back to life she realizes she never wants to lose him again and he asks her to marry him the next morning. The attack rekindles his urge to find out who that really was and if it was the same people who made him. He revisits the facility in the far outskirts of the city. He finds out he was brainwashed to want to kill Megamind which helped explain why he felt the way he did around the alien. For trying to dig up the past Vice thinks Scarlet is kidnapped and he goes with Lady Doppler to find her. They do in an abandoned building, inside a reinforced tank which fills with water and kills Scarlet. Vice has an absolute breakdown, Lady having to take him home. The real Scarlet comes home and they both realize it must have been a clone of her in the tank. Vice doesn't recover well from the ordeal, he'd rather not push any further to not put her danger. They secretly get married and leave the city without telling anyone to keep each other safe. Hidden Relationship There is a time in Vice's past not too long ago that he does not remember in which him and Simon/Phantom slowly developed a relationship when the clone was broke up with Scarlet. Since it has been completely forgotten Vice resumed to hate and be horribly annoyed by any contact the hero tries to make with him. Relationships (RP Vice) *'Megamind' - Very complicated. Vice had equal feelings of killing and loving Megamind. He often would sexually harass Megamind, simultaneously flirting with and abusing the alien. There were times he tried to help Megamind and be friendly but it always ended with Vice feeling this overwhelming urge to cause the alien harm. He never understood why he felt that way until he finds out he was brainwashed with the desire to kill Megamind, making more sense of why the conflicting feelings became so extreme and violent when he was around him. *'Scarlet' - His best friend who became his wife. She had always been there trying to help him through everything and she always pushed through his bullshit, putting up with so much he did and even when he hurt her the most she couldn't stay away. He knows he doesn't deserve her but he's selfish and doesn't plan on ever giving her up. *'Joel '- He became infatuated the moment he saw her. Joel was a villain like him and him want her more than anything but once he had her he couldn't handle her. She was just as damaged at him and neither of them was able to help each other. Even after they broke up he missed and worried about her but he knew they weren't meant to be and he really hoped she found the happiness she couldn't find with him. *'Simon/Phantom' - Most of the time they've known each other Vice has hated the hero even though he is best friends with Scarlet. He was instantly jealous of his body, hair and height and hated Phantoms personality because it was too much like his own. The hero knew how to get under his skin and annoy the hell out of him. Despite all this though there is a hidden chapter in the clones past he has forgotten, where he feels the exact opposite about Simon. *'Lady Doppler' - He met Lady first after making his home in the outskirts of the city. They quickly became friends and since she needed a place to stay he was more than happy to allow her to stay with him. Their friendship was strong as they thought on similar levels and their humor matched perfectly. Lady did try once to see if they could form a relationship but Vice just didn't feel that way about her. *'Sinner' - He had befriended the little trouble marker early on. They reacted well to each other, both dangerous and craving to cause damage. He felt rather protective of her but when her life became too extreme and he felt powerless to help her he had to step back and let her do whatever she wanted. *'Metro Man' - Vice and Metroman hate each other. In fact Vice hates him more than anyone. The clone believes he has a way to weaken and kill the hero but isn't sure he wants to go through with it because he thinks once Metroman is gone the city will be over run by villains. *'Dymond' - Vice typically enjoyed messing with the police officer. He tried to get her to dabble on the villainous side but she didn't budge. Despite what she might have thought he tried to always be honest with her and he thought he was helping her to loosen up with their interactions. *'Alice' - Alice hated Vice at first and he thought she was annoyingly mousy but as he continued to pester her he came to enjoy interacting with her and she seemed to warm up to him as well. Their friendship grew stronger but so did a mutual attraction they sometimes struggle to ignore. *'Inferno' - The firey girl always interested Vice. He enjoyed causing havoc when they hung out. *'Six' - Vice typically hates Blue boys right off the bat but it was even worse for Six because who he was to Scarlet and Alice. Vice is disgusted by the scarred man and felt Six was beneath him. *'Hot Flash' - Vice has always had a school boy crush on the pink firestarter and they typically enjoyed to banter and flirt back and forth. *'Harrison' - Vice wasn't sure how he felt about the nerdy alien at first but became more disgusted learning who Harrison was with. It seemed Harrison began to enjoy teasing the clone once he realized the clone was uncomfortable with Harrison's boyfriend. *'Mykaal '- The clone's feeling towards the hero alien only went downhill from the moment they met. He finds it irritating knowing Scarlet is friends with him. *'Agatha' - He was instantly interested because of her golden eyes. He's hung out with her a few times and always enjoyed it. *'Fiona' - Being Scarlets sister he was going to try to along with her no matter what but it wasn't hard seeing as she was harsher than Scarlet but honest and he found he can respect that. *'Fem Megamind' - He was instantly flirtatious with the female version of Megamind, he enjoyed making her feel uncomfortable while still being playful. Extra Notes about Vice *'Scars' - Vices scars run down both his front and backside from his shoulders down just over his hips. When his captors were going to kill Lilian they had hooked him up to a harness with barbs on the underside that gouged into his flesh when it's pressed against. They told him if he could reach her in time she wouldn't die. The harness was tied off to extremely heavy weights and ripped into him as he struggled against it to get to her. Just before he touched her she was shot in the head. Ever time he touches his scars he thinks it was all his fault she died. *'Eyes' - Vices eye color is yellow instead of green like Megaminds. The cloning process didn't seem yet perfected and somehow the yellow eye color from Megamind's father was tucked away deep in the DNA and somehow became dominate. Nicknames Vice tends to throw out nicknames for people he interacts with, some stick and some don't. WickedNegamind.png|First concept of Vice HelloJoel.png|Joel and Vice first meeting ViceMirror2.png|The clone tormenting Megamind VicesCar.png|Vices baby which Lady Doppler helped him steal Human.png|Human disguise using Megaminds hologram watch BeMineSml.png|Vice with Scarlet Category:Characters Category:Megamind Category:Alien Category:Villain Category:Mun Blue/Voodooish